


Christmas at London Station

by HolmesianDeduction



Series: 25 Days of Holiday Fic 2k12 [5]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Arguments, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Gen, Toby being a bit of a prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[25 Days of Holiday Fic: Day 5 - Christmas Tree]</p><p>Toby wants to put up a tree at London Station, an idea that Control is violently opposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at London Station

             “For the last time, Toby, the answer is _no_.”  Control’s response was an irritable growl.

             “But Contr -”

             “ _No_.  There will be no tree at London Station.”

             “It would be good for morale!”  Out of the corner of his eye, Toby saw Bill Haydon stifle a chuckle at the argument, and took his opportunity.  “It was Bill’s idea originally.”

             “Is that so?”  Raising one eyebrow slowly, Control turned his gaze on Bill, his lips twisting into a half-bemused smirk.  “ _You_ want a bloody tree?  After your rancour  _against_ Christmas last week?”

             Casting a cool look over at Toby, Bill straightened up, a breezy smile slipping over his lips.  “Yes, well, just because I don’t want the debs humming atrocious jingles in the bloody halls doesn’t mean that the place can’t use a little cheer.  I say we do it.”

             “I suppose you’ll want _lights_ on the blasted thing too?”  Control sneered, and beside him, George Smiley kept his eyes rooted to his reading - he knew that Control was about as fond of the glowing lights of Christmas trees as he was of golf, and he suspected that Bill shared the same sentiment beneath his current determination to win an argument.

             Bill’s lips twitched, but he remained offhand.  “Naturally.”

             “ _Tinsel_?”

             “Of course.”

             Control narrowed his eyes.  “ _Keep_ your bloody tree, then.”  Standing abruptly, he jammed his cigarette into the overloaded ashtray and stalked out of the room.  There was a long silence, which was only broken when, avoiding Bill’s icy stare, Toby followed, his heels clicking against the floor.


End file.
